The perfect Summer
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Jojo is fresh out of high school and is looking for a new adventure, so when Seth comes to her in the perfect form she lets herself go and lets him do everything to her that she's ever dreamed of. AU Jojo/Seth. Dean/Cameron Heavily featured
1. Chapter 1

**_Kay new story_****_for you guys and to let you know im deeply saddened by Seth's actions and i for one hate this storyline but i still love seth with all my heart. With that in mind here is a new story that will be broken into 6 or seven parts and it will be fairly quick because the chapters are finished. This is Jojo/Seth AU_**

_Summer 2008_

Jojo had a feeling it was going to be a summer to remember for her as her senior year came to a close. For 17 Year old Jojo School had been an absolute drag for her accept her two best friends Cameron and Naomi, they stuck by her side since they were in 3rd grade and now she would be graduating with them tomorrow.

Jojo was currently leaning up against her lockers talking to one of her other friends Dean, Cameron's boyfriend. Dean was always like the brother she never had, she felt she could always talk to him even when she couldn't talk to Cameron about things and he was a loyal boyfriend to Cameron.

As they waited for her to get out of her last cheerleading meeting they were having another conversation "so Jo what are ya gonna do this summer before college?" he said lighting up a cigarette puffing it a few times.

Jojo sighed brushing her hair back "I don't know stay home every day and goof around ya know, hang out around my pool eh." she said noncommittally. Dean chuckled flicking his cigarette of the excess ash "Look you can always come to Cincinnati with Cam and i."

Jojo shook her head with vigor "Nah i don't want to cut into your guys' time with each other i just wanna stay here in Pensacola. besides i still have Roman and Naomi to keep me company all summer before he goes to Georgia Tech and she goes to Spelman." Jojo wanted to stay here before she had to go to Ohio State University in the fall, Dean nodded and looked at his watch "well i'm not gonna beg because that just gives me more time to bust Cameron open wide."

JoJo made a face at Dean's repulsive and crude words "oh my god Dean, you are so fucking disgusting i don't wanna hear about you and my best friend's sexscapades."

He chuckled throwing his cigarette down and stepping on it "Suit yourself... anyway come on Cameron is getting out and i'm hungry i wanna get out of this shit hole of a school." He put his arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

Cameron was walking out of the gym with her bag at her side looking exhausted when she seen JoJo and Dean round the corner with his arm around her shoulders. While this should have bothered any other girl it didn't do anything for her because she knew JoJo seen Dean as a brother and nothing else so she opted to joke about it instead.

Dean Loved her with all his heart and would never do anything to hurt her so she never worried if he was with anyone else. Cameron couldn't even stay mad at him so why try to accuse him of anything he isn't doing, she was looking forward to this summer with her love in Cincinnati so she could meet his other family and some extra time for him to explore her body more. T

hat in which she couldn't do because either his mom or hers would come in their rooms at any time so they opted to have a quick one just to satisfy each other. Cameron laughed at that thought as she stopped in front of them "oh no girl i know you ain't tryin' to steal my man." She said jokingly putting her hand on her hips.

Jojo laughed and dean went along with it "Yeah well i needed something new." He laughed and went over to her giving her a kiss putting his arm over her shoulder "You know i'm just kidding babe you know you are the only woman i love."

He kissed her sweetly and Jojo made an 'aw' sound before it got graphic and she made an 'ew' sound before they pulled apart "Okay you guys i need food lets go!"

She was already walking to Dean's white Range Rover Evoque, see Dean's family was pretty rich as his dad was an executive at WWE headquarters. The only downside about it was that Dean would never see him because he and his mom divorced and she moved Dean down to Pensacola where her best friend Alana Brooks lived and since then they get pretty hefty amounts of money from his dad.

Dean unlocked the car and they all got in and rode to the nearest Pizza Hut. After they ate They dropped her off at her house "Bye Guys i'll see you at graduation tomorrow and please don't get caught tonight."

Cameron snuggled into dean's side "We're not gonna get caught.. unless Cameron here screams my name which will most likely happen, but i'll make sure to put my hand over her mouth." Cameron swooned "bye Girl." she said in a dreamy voice never taking her eyes off of his face.

JoJo had often wondered if Cameron was a submissive or something because even though she loves Dean very much, he was very domineering and controlling and god only knows how he is in bed.

When they left Jojo unlocked her front door and headed to the living room to greet her mom and dad who were sitting on the couch watching television "Hey mom and dad."

They looked over at her and smiled "Hey baby girl, how was school?" he dad asked "it was good, Dean, Cameron, and I just went to have a bite to eat." She shrugged her jacket off and sat down, her dad made a face at the mention of Dean's name "for the love of god i have no idea what she sees in that boy, He's rude and has no regard for parental authority."

Jojo sighed already having this conversation with her dad many times "Dad, he is my friend and he has been with Cameron since we were freshman he loves he and treats her right.. and you are just still mad because his cigarette burned a hole in the leather seat in my car."

He made a funny annoyed face "Do you know how much it cost to replace the leather, and a boy his age shouldn't be smoking anyway." Jojo rolled her eyes playfully and hugged her mom and dad "Dad he is 18 years old he can do whatever he wants, Well i'm going to bed i'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

She bounded up the stairs excitedly, when she closed her door she jumped up and down, she laughed and got ready for bed. Jojo pulled her shirt up and over her head before pushing her jeans down after kicking her vans off, Jojo turned her head to see herself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of her door.

She stood in front of it looking at her small breasts and slim hips that were hugged by her watermelon colored bra and panty set, her eyes then set on her panty covered mound that had never been touched by anyone accept herself.

JoJo wondered who would be the one to take her precious virginity, She would be lying if she wasn't a little frustrated because she wanted to feel the carnal pleasure that Dean and Cameron experience every night.

She huffed with Jealousy, her body wanted so bad to be touched as hormones started to overtake and spread. Jojo shook her head of the sexually charged thoughts and changed her set for a green one and proceeded to put on sleep shorts and a t-shirt turning her light out and crawling into her bed to fall asleep dreaming about the man who would steal her heart and maybe her flower as well.

* * *

_**Okay my lovelies this was the first chapter and its only background and stuff so its kinda sucky. Next is graduation and jojo meets seth for the first time. Okay next chap will be up in about 5 hours so count the minutes lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people its been 5 or so hours and here i am giving you guys another chapter so Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning Jojo woke up to the sun shining in her face, she pushed her purple comforter over her legs to go downstairs to greet her mom who was cooking breakfast and her dad who was reading the paper "Morning honey."

Her mom smiled and kissed her daughters face "Morning mom what's up?" her mom finished putting the food on her plate and spoke "Well it's time to get the pool cleaned for the summer and we called a pool cleaner to fix it up."

Jojo made a face "Eew it's not that creepy dude from Dolphins pool Cleaning service is it?" Her mom laughed and turned to her "No that place went out of business because they were putting too much chlorine and no one has been hiring them so i got one from this new service called Crystal Pool Cleaning your father and i know the owner and his son, so he will he here next week and the reason why i'm telling you is because your father and I need to go to California to see lila's new baby and i know how much you hate her so just we are going.. are you fine with that?"

Jojo loved that her mother was so considerate "Yeah mom i will be fine and i will take care of the pool guy." Her mom looked at her gratefully "Thanks Hon', now come on you need to shower and get dressed because today is your big day and we don't want to miss it."

The curls on her head bounced freely as she bounded up the stairs to get ready for her graduation that was in just a couple of hours. The next couple of hours were crazy as her mother was harassing she about her clothes and Cameron calling about Dean and her having a fight and breaking up and then calling her back ten minutes later to say they were back together which Jojo didn't think anything of since she was a drama queen and Dean was sort of an asshole, yeah real recipe for disaster.

Anyway after everything was said and done she was now sitting at a restaurant table with her, Cameron, Roman, Naomi and Dean's families all chatting happily until her dad stood up and spoke "Hello everyone and thank you for coming and celebrating our children's Graduation they have come a long way from being the brat children we raised..."

everyone laughed and he continued chuckling himself " but now they are adults and will be leading a path to their futures in whatever they choose and remember whatever they choose we accept them because we love them. Thank you." They all clapped and she hugged her dad tightly.

After that they all ate and enjoyed their meal, The teenagers all laughed and had a good time as well and little did they know that they would experience things this summer that would either define their lives or have them experience things they would have never imagined.

* * *

That next week Jojo had to say goodbye to her mom and dad as she walked them to the terminal "Bye mom and dad i love you guys." They kissed her before her dad told her the rules "Honey i know we will be gone all summer but please don't have anyone over accept Roman and Naomi, and we left the money for you to pay the pool guy when he comes today and every other day of the week, and you have money for food and things. Drive your car safely and please actually clean the house."

JoJo rolled her eyes "Mom Dad i will be fine i will do everything you said, now go and have fun i will see you in 2 and a half months." When they left JoJo got in her car and looked at the clock, it was only noon and it was already getting hot as it was the first week of June. She turned on the radio and found Summertime sadness by Lana Del Rey, She rocked out to it and other songs until she got home to see the house and it just now hit her that she was all alone and could do whatever she wanted.

She wanted to call dean and Cameron but they were already on a plane to Cincinnati so she just went up to her room and changed into some short white shorts and a pink tank top and wedges, She put her hair up into a bun on top of her head before she heard the doorbell sound.

She walked to the door and opened it to see a tall seemingly Mexican guy that looked 21 or 22 with brown and blonde hair that was pulled out of his face.

He was wearing a t-shirt and swim shorts "um uh H-hi I'm Seth uhm i'm your new pool guy." Jojo could feel him trailing his eyes up and down her body and she blushed furiously lowering her head in shyness "I'm J-jojo um i guess i will show you to the pool."

As she was leading him out back she could feel his eyes lingering in her ass and legs, She felt the little tingle in her nether regions and she got nervous and turned around "Yeah so it's out back here so i will just leave you to it."

He looked at her "So how old are you?" she was startled at his question and it took her a couple of seconds to answer "uhm well i'm 17." He licked his lips "Pretty young to be here alone all by yourself?"

She scoffed playfully "I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks." Seth smiled "Well i will surely be there to wish you a happy birthday."

She gaped at him and he started out the door without another word going to her side gate to open it and leave before coming back with his supplies in his hand.

When he sensed she was still standing there he gave her a wink and then went back to his work. Jojo ran up the stairs to call Cameron figuring she was off the plane now, the phone rang and Dean's voice rang through the receiver "Hello?" He said Grumpily "Hey Dean it's me Jojo i need to talk"

she was hoping it was Cameron but Dean would do just as good "What is it this time?... it's Jojo.." She heard Cameron in the back then silence.

She told him the whole incident that happened and he spoke up "Jojo you know he thinks you're hot." She bit her thumb nail "well what do i do ... i mean he is at least 20 years old and i'm still 17 and when i told him that he looked like he didn't even care."

Dean Chuckled "Smart guy.. Look Jo you need to play it cool and let him make the moves. Now let me ask you a question.." She grunted in response "Do you want to lose your virginity?"

Jojo paused before sighing "Yeah kinda..." Dean sighed "No Jojo you need to be sure if you want to because i know by the way you described him that he wants sex from you and that may not be all he wants from you but he is definitely wanting sex."

Jojo took a deep breath "i do want to have sex but i'm afraid it's gonna hurt." Dean laughed and spoke "Jojo it is gonna hurt.." She cut him off "but i felt all of these things when he looked at me and i just wanted him to touch me but then i didn't want him to because i was so nervous and... and..."

Dean shushed her "Jo stop i don't know whether you are ready or not, only you know that just do what feels right just be confident and don't let him scare you." Jojo took a deep breath "okay Dean i will talk to you later i miss you guys and can't wait to see you next week."

She was a little more calmer now "We miss you too, be good and don't do anything i wouldn't do." She laughed "Thats a pretty short list boo." He scoffed playfully "Whatever i will see ya later bye."

She hung up and threw her phone on the bed, Dean gave her pretty good advice she knew that she would be the only one who would know if she was ready or not.

She got up and looked out the window to see Seth running a net inside of the pool to get all of the leaves out. He looked so sexy with his arms glistening with sweat as he worked, She decided to be a little bold and confident so she put a white bikini on and left her wedges on and rushed outside "Hey seth i'm just gonna lay out here and get some sun do you mind."

Seth turned around and you could swear that his eyes would pop out of his head they were so big "no i don't mind beautiful, i like the view by the way."

She smiled and blushed saying thank you to him. He put down the net he was using and strolled over to her "You know you really are beautiful."

Jojo got up from the chair and took her glasses off "You are the sweetest man i have ever talked to." She tried to walk away smoothly until she tripped on the chair, she was about to flush in embarrassment when she was caught by her waist "well I'll let u get back to work." She walked off into the house.

* * *

_**Hey guys next chapter is in about 14 hours because its late here in Cali. and next Cameron and Dean come back to town. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 coming at ya this is a little longer and beware there is a small amout of smut in this chap so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Seth Pov..**_

Seth couldn't believe he was touching this incredibly beautiful young woman with caramel skin. Yeah he knew she was a little young for him but he didn't really care once she gave him that pretty little smile.

At that point he would have done anything for this beautiful girl. At 17 He wondered if she was a virgin because if she was he wanted to cut into that fresh pie so badly, but would she give it to him?

He was just her pool boy and she was a rich girl staying home alone while her parents were out of town... what was that saying Ah 'Rich girls don't marry poor boys.' and thats what he was, his parents were very poor even with his father's pool business he was still living under the poverty line but that was okay because he had his family and that was just fine with him.

Now Seth wishes he was rich right now because he wanted so badly to take miss Jojo here on a date but he would settle with holding her by the waist. When he let her go.

* * *

Jojo felt so awkward she thought she was going to die, after he went back to work she went inside of the house until he was done with his work a couple of hours later.

He walked into the house to see her in the kitchen fixing dinner "Hey Jojo i'm done here i'm just gonna head out, your pool is all clean now so you can swim now."

Jojo turned around and smiled at him "Thanks Seth you're the best, here's your money." she reached into her shorts and gave him the money for his time, When their hands touched they lingered there for a while until Jojo realized what she was doing and snatched her hand back "Okay bye i guess i will see you in the next two days."

he smiled and then left with all of his things in tow. After Jojo shut the door she went straight to upstairs pulling out a box hidden under her bed. She opened it and grabbed the small vibrator that Cameron got her as a gift for her 17th birthday, she had never intended to use it because she never had a reason to but now it was the most tempting thing in the world to her.

She pulled down her shorts and panties before rubbing her wet sex, she flicked the on button and it vibrated to life before she took a breath and lowered it to her exposed clit.

Jojo felt the jolts of pleasure shoot straight through her stomach and she moaned loudly, thinking about Seth touching her body as his muscles contracted while he moved his fingers, she thought about running her fingers through his blonde and brown hair.

She sighed with pleasure when she thought about him making love to her, taking her innocence and teaching her new experiences. A big groan erupted through her throat when she hit her climax as she clenched her breast through her shirt.

Jojo came down from her high and she felt amazed she could make herself feel that good, she certainly had seth to thank, she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Over the next week Jojo and Seth would flirt and laugh together while he cleaned her pool, as the days got hotter she could feel her infatuation with Seth grow more.

Seth never touched her after that first day but she sure as hell wanted him to but he was being so stubborn, whenever she would try to get closer to him he would move to the other side of the pool or make an excuse to go out to his truck and it frustrated the hell out of her.

It was saturday and Jojo was busy cleaning her kitchen when the doorbell rang, she looked at the clock and it was only 10:30 and seth wasn't to arrive for another 2 hours. S

he got up to open the door and to her surprise it was Dean and Cameron. Jojo ran into their arms "Dean, Cam i missed you guys so much, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she yelled excitedly "well we wanted to surprise you and Dean wanted to check yo little toy the pool cleaner boy."

Cameron laughed and Dean put his arm around her as Jojo lead them i'm the house "So when does he coming over?" Cameron asked excitedly as she sat down in Dean's lap.

Jojo sighed "you guys please don't embarrass me, he is coming over here at noon to check the water levels." Dean and Cameron looked at each other "you do know that he basically only needs to come over here like once a week right?"

Jojo looked confused "What do you mean he has been coming over here everyday." Cameron laughed "Honey i think he just makes that excuse to come over and see you." Dean says matter a factly. Jojo squealed "really? you think he is doing this for me?" he nodded and Cameron jumped up "you know maybe you should put some moves on him girl!"

Jojo scoffed "i don't have any moves! i mean he is super sexy and he makes me so nervous." Dean got up off the couch "i told you to be confident, and you know what after we meet him we are gonna leave so you can put those moves on him as Cameron so eloquently put it."

Cameron giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Cameron took her hand "Come on i'll help you pick something sexy to wear." Jojo looked at dean for some help but he shrugged and sat on the couch grabbing the remote turning on the tv.

After Cameron dragged her up the stairs She sat on her bed waiting for Cameron to pick something out but She just turned around with tears in her eyes "Oh my god Cameron what's wrong?"

She jumped off the bed and put her arms around her best friend to comfort her "Jojo i'm so scared.. i really think i-i-i Might be Pregnant!" Jojo's mouth opened and closed several times in disbelief "Oh Cameron what are you gonna do? How did Dean react?"

Cameron groaned "That's the problem! I haven't told him yet, he would probably freak out or worse leave me!" she shrieked putting her hands on her stomach in terror "Cameron look i don't know much about this but tell him because he is going to be really fucking furious if he finds out late, how about when you guys leave here just go somewhere where you guys can be alone and tell him right then and there." " do you really think Dean will be a good daddy?"

jojo smiled " of course he will." Cameron took a deep breath and calmed herself down "okay... so enough about me girl lets find something cute to wear."

Seth slammed his truck door anxious to see his beauty Jojo, he knew he wasn't supposed to be here more than once a week but he just couldn't stay away for her. He knew his Dad was going to kill him for this but he didn't care, all he wanted to to steal her away and make love to her until the sun came up.

When he walked up to the house he saw a white Range Rover in the driveway, JoJo didn't drive a Range Rover, she drove a Red Mercedes. He knocked on the door and a tall guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair and cold electric blue eyes opened it.

Was he Jojo's boyfriend? or was he just a friend, he didn't know but didn't want to like this guy until he knew who he was "Uh hi i'm Seth I'm here to clean Jojo's pool" The guy looked at him for a couple of seconds as if to approve him or reject, he seemed to approve because he stepped aside and let him in.

Seth turned around to shake his hand "Yeah i'm Dean, and you can relax Seth i'm not Jojo's boyfriend." He said as if he read Seth's mind, Seth visibly relaxed and they let go of each other's hands "I'm actually Jojo's best friends boyfriend, but she is like a little sister to me."

He lead him to the backyard where the pool was "so, Jojo tells me a lot about you." Seth's face visibly lit up "really? well uh i hope good things." Dean arched his eyebrows "trust me they are very good things."

Seth scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "i uh i know i'm a little old for her but i like her, she is really sweet, kind and she has been very caring." Dean smiled "well will you do something because she is driving my girlfriend and i crazy."

Seth laughed and dean spoke again "So Cameron and I are going to head out so see ya." He called for Cameron to come and she emerged from the house with a smile on her face "You ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded mutely, Cameron looked at Seth before giving him a bright smile and then turning around to leave with Dean in tow.

Jojo then appeared in the doorway "So Seth, did you check the pool?" Seth was looking at her dreamily when he snapped out of it dropping his supplies "Shit! uh yeah i did, so i uh will be going." He started for the door where she was but she didn't budge "Wait! uh why don't you stay for a drink or something."

Jojo cursed herself for being weird but Seth looked at her surprised and then smiled "Yeah sure!" He said way too quickly but then realizing his mistake and backed off "...if uh it's not too much trouble."

Jojo grabbed his hand and lead him inside the air conditioned house that felt like heaven on his heated skin "Great, So um is lemonade okay." He nodded and she left to the kitchen, after she disappeared seth started panicking.

What was he gonna say to her? did he tell her he liked her? was she going to tell him she liked him? All the questions that swirled in his head made him dizzy, but he wanted to make some progress with her so he decide he would tell her he liked her.

Jojo came out of the kitchen with two glasses in her hand and she motioned them to sit on her couch before she handed him the glass "Se-" He interrupted her "Jojo i like you, you're pretty and sweet and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" He said before putting his head down waiting for her to say no and tell him he was too old for her.

Jojo scooted over toward him after she put both of their glasses down on the coffee table "Oh my god Seth i have waited for you to say that for a long time." She timidly grabbed his chin and lifted his head for him to look at her, jojo was calm and collected but inside she was squealing like a small child.

Seth smiled brightly and leaned in waiting for her to lean in as well, when she did he connected his lips with her soft textured lips. She gasped when he pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her body, She grabbed at his shoulders trying to pull him closer when he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

When they pulled apart Seth whispered to her "Can i kiss you?" Jojo laughed and then nodded, as he kissed her again his hand traveled to her chest,cupping her small breast through her shirt in which Jojo tensed but didn't stop him so he proceeded to tease her nipples.

When Jojo moaned pulling him closer he took this as an indication to run his hand down to the button on her jean shorts flicking the button open so he could slide his hand into her naughty place but she grabbed his hand, he tried again but she pulled away a small bit "S-seth i don't think i'm ready to have sex just yet."

Seth's eyes were black with lust as he just found out that she never had sex before "It's just touching baby i'm just gonna make you cum with my fingers." He kissed her lips once "Okay, as long as it's just that.."

He smiled seductively and gently slid his hand beneath her panties "Good, sweetness." He parted her little pussy lips and found her slick and her clit was desperate for attention, he used his pointer finger to rub her clit twice and she let out a shriek of pleasure "Oh my god you are so sexy!" he said kissing her neck and rubbing her rapidly.

She could feel Seth bumping his erection into her thigh, he kept until he heard her cry out and clutch his shoulders hard "Seth!" she mumbled rapidly as she buried her head in his neck "damn baby that felt good." J

jojo looked down to see a wet spot soaked through his swim shorts. Jojo's cheeks flared red hot and got up from the couch "So i'll see you tomorrow?" Seth shrugged off the couch and kissed her on the lips "Definitely baby."

* * *

For the next month Jojo and Seth had these trysts in a similar fashion, he would come over every day and check her pool and then they would end up entangled in each other after he was finished.

She never touched him below the waist and he touched her whole body and he even got her to get naked a couple of times, they had never discussed if they would take it to a higher level than what they were doing.

Cameron had called Jojo after that first day to tell her that she told dean about the baby and he wasn't happy at first but would be sticking by her because he loved her dearly. It was a warm July morning when Cameron and Dean Came over to visit, Jojo could make out a small baby bump through her tight shirt "Ya know Cameron you won't be able to wear those tight shirts anymore when you get a big belly." Jojo said as they were having breakfast in the kitchen "oh god don't remind me, i'm not gonna be able to fit any of my clothes. and you won't be able to wear tight things anymore either because in a couple of months you gonna be just like me girl."

Cameron said jokingly but Jojo blushed "Cameron, we haven't even had sex yet." Cameron chuckled "So how far have you guys gone?" Jojo smiled at the fond memories that Seth has given her in the past couple of weeks "well we make out and he touches me until i.. ya know and then we stop."

She folded her hands in her lap "Wait. he just touches you? you don't touch him?" She shook her head and frowned "Is that a bad thing?" Dean raised his eyebrows "Hell yeah that's a bad thing...Wow i'd surprised he doesn't have blue balls by now." he said chewing on a piece of bacon "So what do you guys do after you're done?" He asked throwing his bacon down on the plate and folding his arms "Well he kind of just says he has to go and then leaves, i still don't know why he does it."

Dean rolled his eyes "That's because he is going home to jack off because his so called woman won't even touch his dick!" She swatted his arm "Dean i really don't know what i'm doing here okay, so forgive me if i'm a little hesitant to touch him."

Dean picked up Cameron's cell phone playing some game "Well Jo if you wanna go anywhere with this guy you're gonna have to get out of your comfort zone and do something with him." She took a deep breath and nodded determined "Okay i will try, he'll be here at noon so i will do it then."

Cameron chuckled "He still comes over every day huh?" Jojo ignored her and opened the door for them "Bye guys !" They grumbled and left.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be in about 9 hours so stay tuned and stuff. and the next chapter will be some drama and real smut **_


	4. Chapter 4

hey sorry i didnt update in a timely fashion like i said but i met this nice guy and i wanted to talk to him all day lol but anyway here u go Enjoy!

* * *

Seth and Jojo were kissing in her bedroom when he pulled her skirt and panties down in one motion "I wanna taste you, are you okay with that?" She closed her legs and shook her head no.

He sighed looking up at her "Why not?" he said in an annoyed voice "I wanna try something else?" Seth's ears perked up like a dog's "I wanna try touching you, but i have no idea what i'm doing so i'm gonna need you to help me."

Seth was already up and undoing his shorts before he dropped them with his underwear to his ankles and swatting them away sitting on the bed after. Jojo looked at the heavy mass standing at attention between his legs, she was suddenly very intimidated but he grabbed her hand pulling her to stand between his legs "It's okay baby it's not gonna bite and i won't make you go any farther than you want to, just touch it alright."

She nodded as he guided her hand to his throbbing member letting her wrap her fingers around his hard dick. He groaned and closed his eyes leaning back on his hands telling her to just rub gently up and down.

She obeyed him going faster and faster as his pants and whines grew louder and more labored "Shit! i'm gonna cum baby." He thrust into her hand once more before his cock erupted into her hand letting gobs of warm cum spill down her hand and his stomach. He groaned and laid back down on the bed with a sigh "Thank you baby."

He pulled her down on top of him ignoring the cum on her hand and in between their naked bodies. After they cleaned up and got dressed, Seth followed her downstairs to get something to eat.

When she was about to open the refrigerator he spun her around and pinned her to the door "Come on baby lets have a little more fun." He lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it on the floor. Jojo smiled and kissed him before she grabbed the sides of his shirt.

* * *

Brenda and Jack Offerman were not happy with their daughter Joseann right now. Brenda had gotten a call from their neighbor, granted a nosey neighbor but that was beside the point.

She called her to tell Brenda that some boy was coming by the house every day, She tried to explain to her that it was just the pool boy but the woman proceeded to tell her that Jojo was kissing that pool boy in the yard the other day.

Their daughter was not this irresponsible, but she should have known that leaving her beautiful 17 year old hormonal teenage daughter alone with a sexy pool boy that would definitely jump at the chance to deflower her daughter alone for 2 and a half months.

So she and her husband hopped on a plane in the middle of their vacation back to Pensacola. When they arrived at their house they could see Seth's truck in the driveway, Her father was beyond angry now seeing that Seth was here so she told him to stay outside.

When she walked inside of the house it seemed pretty normal until she seen her daughter pinned up against their fridge with the pool boy sucking the life out of her neck "Joseann Alexie Offerman! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Jojo jumped to grab her shirt on the floor while Seth tried to hide his boner from his Dad's friend and girlfriend's mom "Uh shit mom! What are you doing here?" She asked scrambling to wrap herself up in Seth's arms after holding her shirt up over her bra clad breasts "Don't ask me what i'm doing here Joseann Alexie, You shouldn't be doing any of this... And Seth! You are 21 years old, you should not be having sex with a 17 year old, you could go to jail and i don't want to do that to your father!"

Seth looked frazzled " technically Jojo and i haven't had sex yet.." This made Brenda calm down a small bit "Yet? you won't ever be having sex with my daughter! Seth i think you should leave, I'll give you your last pay, so you really need to leave now."

She grabbed her purse to grab 5 hundred dollar bills. Jojo still clutched to Seth though "Mom no i really like Seth and i want to be with him, i don't care if he is older." Her mother sighed "Joseann if you were 18 i wouldn't care but you are 17..."

Jojo growled cutting her mother off "So i will be 17 for a couple of weeks!" Her mother yelled at Seth to leave and that's just what he did "I'll see you later baby,don't worry okay i won't leave you completely, it's just for right now" He kissed her forehead and then left.

Jojo cried as he left the house getting a mean glare from her father. Her mom pulled her into the living room "Jojo i just don't want you to end up like that hussy friend of yours, getting pregnant by a nasty boy like Dean Ambrose!"

Jojo hissed at her mother words about her best friends "Don't you talk about my friends like that, Dean and Cameron love each other and nobody can be as perfect as you and dad okay, you and dad are just self centered assholes, that don't care about anything other than money and reputation, but you know what seth doesn't need to be rich to get my love mom. He's a good guy and i don't really know why he likes me but he does and he makes me feel good."

Jojo stormed up to her room leaving her mother speechless. Later that night Jojo was sitting on her bed in the dark wondering when she was going to be able to see Seth again.

She reminisced about Seth's hands and tongue on her body, but it wasn't only the physical aspects that were great about their relationship, it was the connection they had on an emotional level.

She loved the way he smiled at her, his smile would reach his eyes and it would warm her up with passion. Jojo also loved the way he talked to her, it was like he knew everything was going to be alright or that she was safe with him.

He told her cute stories about his dogs and little sister Kaitlyn and jojo would tell him stories about her adventures throughout high school with Dean and Cameron and how they would always get into so much trouble.

she snapped out of it when her phone chimed

'_aren't you gonna let me in beautiful-Seth'_

She looked outside her window to see him sitting on the tree outside of her window, Jojo gasped and opened her window wide for him to jump inside of her room. She jumped into his arms kissing him until they both couldn't breathe "I missed you so much!" she whispered into his ear rubbing his back "I have only been gone for a little while."

she looked at the clock to see it was 10pm "A little while too long." He kissed her neck lifting her shirt over her head " My Mom says i'm not to see you again."

He unclasped her bra and she shrugged it off her shoulders before she took his shirt off "and do you agree with her?" Jojo scoffed "Well of course not seth i really want to be with you, and i'm almost 18 so i don't have to do anything she says then."

He sighed as she lead her over to the bed laying her atop the comforter "Jojo i don't want to be the wedge that drives you apart from your family." She unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down her legs leaving her in her only panties "Seth can we please talk about this another time?" He sighed heavily and kissed her mouth several times "yeah baby we will."

He stood in front of her pushing his shorts and boxers down and kicked them away, he leaned over her kissing her lips and then down to her breasts. Jojo moaned softly and tugged at her underwear signaling to him that she wanted him to take them off, "Impatient are we baby?"

She just closed her eyes and nodded. He chuckled and told her to lift her legs so he could yank them down her legs. When he threw them across the room she opened her legs letting him see her fresh pussy, Seth groaned at the thought of no other man being inside of her or even seeing this delicious treat.

His inner cave man jumped for joy and begged him to push his cock deep inside her tiny slit, but he refused his cave man wanting to wait until his angel was ready.

She giggled when he leaned down to place small butterfly kisses on her neck "Seth, mmm i'm ready i'm so ready." She whispered weaving her hands through his hair and he raised his eyebrows in surprise " Please don't tease me Jojo i want you so bad, are you sure?"

She kissed him passionately "Yes seth, i know i have only known you for 2 months but i trust you and you've proven to me that you'll stay with me." He nodded and pulled his wallet out of his shorts, he opened it and took out a trojan condom opening it and slipping it on his hard member.

By now Jojo was under her covers looking very shy, he smiled and got under with her kissing her neck before settling on top of her. When he pushed inside she felt full for a small moment until her pushed further tearing her Hymen, Jojo whimpered and felt fat tears roll down her cheeks in pain "It's okay baby, it's gonna go away in a minute." He said against her lips, Jojo sobbed in pain for several minutes until she decided she was ready.

Seth moved inside of her tight passage gently and hissed each time moving faster at each of her moans of pleasure "oh Seth fuck!" She yelled in a whisper as he rolled his hips harder against hers.

Seth hooked her legs in the crux of his elbows pulling her legs and ass up "Oh god Seth yes thats it." Seth groaned into her neck. Jojo's pussy felt amazing and he was going to make sure she felt the same way for him, Seth reached down and put pressure on her erect clit.

She gasped before her walls clenched tightly around his cock. Seth moaned lifting his head to kiss her on her lips "Jojo i'm gonna cum." He said slowly thrusting faster before he bit her lip gently and spilled himself into his condom that was logged deep inside of her wet heat. She giggled when he collapsed on top of her "Are uh... are you okay?"

Jojo smiled moving his hair out of his face "Of course i am Seth, granted i will be a little sore in the morning but you know that it was worth it." Jojo hugged him to her chest "ya know i'm gonna miss this.."

Seth lifted his head up "What do you mean?" Jojo looked at his surprised face and mentally slapped herself, she had never told him that she was going to college in Ohio "Seth..i'm going off to college in the fall and thats less than 2 months."

He jumped off of her and sat on the edge of the bed "Jojo why didn't you tell me? we could have avoided this, we shouldn't have gone this deep now it's both of us thats gonna get hurt."

Seth got up off of the bed and redressed before turning back to a sobbing Jojo was sobbing with her sheet pulled up over her body "Please Seth i'm sorry! Don't leave."

He jumped over to her "Jojo keep your voice down, your parents are going to hear." Jojo got up off the bed and walked over to him who had gotten up and was now standing by the window ready to leave "Seth i still want you and i know that it's selfish of me to ask you to wait for me.."

She lead him over to the bed and He slammed his body down on her bed "Selfish? You're damn right it's selfish, i'm 21 years old Jojo i can't wait 4 years of my life waiting for a younger woman that's not even in love with me...yet. Shit i knew it was idiotic of me to get involved with a 17 year old, i shoulda kept it in my pants."

Jojo felt the tears roll silently down her face "So, this meant nothing to you? just another girl you can get your dick wet with?" He sighed as she dropped the sheet and rummaged through her dresser to find some underwear and slipped them on "Jojo i'm sorry of course this means something i took your virginity for christ sakes but our lives are too different for us to be together. I-i think we should end this, go our separate ways."

She tried to speak but he jumped out of the window climbing down to the ground and then leaving out the gate "But Seth, i love you, please i'll come back someday, and i'll be a grown woman for you. You'll see."

* * *

_**awwww seth why? lol next chapter in like 14 hours**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Omg im so sorry guys its been sometime since i updated because i've been busy trying to get this college thing straightened out but enough about that. so this is the last chapter and i hope u guys enjoy it, there will be many more Stories coming your way in the form of story and one-shot so yay for that!**_

* * *

_4 Years Later (2012)_

Jojo sat in the car driving herself back to her hometown of Pensacola, she had met a lot of new people in her journey through college, like Bo Dallas and the uso twins.

Yeah those days were fun, but she had made it out and now she has a bachelor's Degree in nursing and now she was free to go back home to her family. Sure she saw them at holidays and summers but there was always that lingering in her mind that she had to go back to school now she could see her best friends and spend the rest of her life with them.

After Dean and Cameron's son was Josh was born they got married in what was a disapproval for Cameron's parents but a thrill for Dean's. Cameron stays at home with their son and Dean went to work with as a trainee in WWE NXT with their best friend Roman and always stayed close to his little family that consisted of his wife and son.

Jojo couldn't be happier for them but she couldn't help but think about Seth and what could have been if she had just stayed here with him but she had to do what was best for her and her future. Since that fateful night she hadn't seen Seth nor had she been with anyone since, Whenever she had gotten even remotely intimate with anyone she would always think of him and it would ruin it for her.

There was one time she recalled when she had gone out with this guy named Randy but when he touched her breast she called out Seth's name and Randy never spoke to her sighed as the car stopped in front of Dean and Cameron's big house.

She saw that Dean was there because she saw his car in the driveway, She knocked on the door and Cameron opened it with a squirming 3 year old in her arms "AAAAH! Jojo i missed you so much!"

She put Josh Down before he ran in the direction of the backyard "I missed you too honey!" Cameron pulled her into a hug then dragged her into the house "Dean! Seth!"

Jojo froze in her place "What? S-seth!?" Cameron face-palmed in surprise "Oh god i totally forgot.. um long story short, after you left Dean and Seth kind of became friends since Seth quit his pool job a year after but not before he wrestled in that horrible independent wrestling and then became a trainee at NXT. Dean instantly recognized him and Decked him in the face for hurting you but he apologized and dean saw that he looked so miserable and they kind of became friends."

Jojo was so upset by now, she picked her purse up and tried to leave but Cameron blocked the door "Jojo no! you need to stay and face him, it's now or you'll never do it and you'll end up regretting it!" She sighed and sat on the couch when Dean and seth bounded into the living room "Jojo! you're finally home."

Dean went over to hug her but seth just stood there looking at the woman that turned his life upside down in a matter of weeks, When Dean pulled back he started wise cracking "So Jo do you have any boyfriend to speak of these days?" She smiled knowing what he was doing "Well no actually i haven't been with anyone since i was 17."

Dean smiled slyly and then looked at Seth who was tense with his fists clenched tightly then release in relief "So we're gonna go check on Josh so yeah.." Cameron and Dean rushed out of the room to the backyard to catch up with Josh.

They stood staring at each other before Jojo tried to pick her bag up again and headed for the door "Jo wait! please let's talk." She turned away from the door to look at him "I have nothing to say to you Seth, you left me damn near naked in the middle of my room with nothing!and look at me now seth i'm a woman, do you want me now!"

She knew she was acting childish but she didn't care, she was upset. Seth sighed and tried to touch her shoulder but she slapped it away "Jojo it was the only way okay, you knew we weren't supposed to be together, you were 17 and i was 21, we would have never been able to be a normal couple. and i can see that you are a grown woman but that wasn't the only reason why i broke it off with you hell that wasn't even a reason, it's because you were going off to college and we weren't going to see each other for a very long time."

She didn't say anything because she knew he was right "Jo, sweetheart i know you aren't going to make this easy on me, but maybe i can take you out sometime?"

She scoffed at him and pushed him away from her "You really think i'm going to take you back after 4 years, i should make your ass suffer!" She walked out the door without another word and he ran after her "Jojo please im sorry i-" before he could say anything else she took a small piece of paper and wrote on it while seth resumed desperately rambling like an idiot.

She put a finger on his lips shushing him before she pushed a small piece of paper into his hand, he looked at it to see that it was an address "I still have your number, you come when i call you and you better come or i will never give you a chance ever again." She walked to her car and drove off.

Seth looked dumbstruck standing there before he took a hold of his phone waiting for this woman to call him "Please let her call me?" He prayed to god before leaving to his house without saying goodbye.

When Jojo got back to her own apartment she leaned against the door feeling like an idiot, how could she give him her address like that? now he was expecting her to call.

She wanted to chew him out when she was there but she just couldn't, he looked so miserable so she impulsively and idiotically gave him hope.

She picked up the phone to call him to tell him that it was a mistake, the phone rang once before he said hello with way too much excitement in his voice, she still couldn't help but smile at that, he was still so cute she just couldn't resist "Be at my house in an hour. Goodbye." She didn't mean to be that harsh but there was no way she could have been on the phone for more than a second before she started to tell him she still loved him and she wanted him to come over and tear her up.

Jojo ran her hands through her curls contemplating how she wanted to confront him, she already knew that she still loved him so that was a given so all she had to do was show him.

She took her clothes off leaving herself in her panties and bra examining herself, She had filled out quite nicely and she hoped he saw her as a grown woman that he could marry and have children with someday.

She moved out from her mirror's view and into the living room to formulate her plan.

Seth was nervous as hell when he arrived at her door, he wiped his hands on his black skinny jeans and fixed his button up shirt. He rang her doorbell and he got no answer the door just opened and he walked in suspiciously wondering if this is all a joke and this is jojo trying to get back at him but he was sorely mistaken when Jojo walked into the dimly lit living room wearing a baby pink teddy with high heels.

Her wavy brown hair flowing down her back carelessly "Tell me what you think?" She bit her lip putting her hands on the hem of her panties "Oh my god."

He reached for her but she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the couch and sat him down standing in front of him "listen to me Seth, I have loved you since i was 17 years old. Did you really think i was going to let anyone else love me? i would never let another put their dick inside me and every time i tried i would always scream your name before they even reached second base. you ruined me for another man baby and i tried to duplicate the feeling of you touching me but my vibrator and fingers weren't cutting it and now that i have you right here i'm never letting you go."

She untied the silky piece of fabric letting it fall off of her delicate shoulders and seth ran his hand through his hair and palmed himself through his tight jeans "Seth..." She whispered touching her breasts "Aren't you gonna come get me?, come on baby i love you" He grabbed her arm and made her straddle him "I love you too jojo i couldn't ever stop thinking about you, your caramel skin and curly brown hair.."

he buried his head in her neck grabbing handfuls of her hair. She lifted her head up forcing her lips upon his, he moaned putting his arms around her naked back reaching down to grab her juicy panty clad ass "MMM seth take me to the bedroom..straight down the hall."

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him "I missed you baby you don't even know how much." He deposited her down on her bed and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his once smooth body that was littered with small scars "Seth what happened to you?!" She asked sitting up and examined his scars "I wrestled in bad places before i got a tryout with the WWE and now i look like a monster.."

He was about to put his shirt back on when she stopped him "Seth i don't care about the scars, i love you and thats the way it's gonna stay Scars and all." She smiled and made him drop the shirt before she unbuckled his pants "plus they make you look rugged and a man without scars is a pussy... Sorry i've picked up a few things during my high school years with Dean."

He laughed but it turned into a breathy moan when She started rubbing his hard bulge "Okay can we get naked now?" She laughed lightly and lifted her legs straight up so he could pull those pesky panties off of her legs bringing her shoes with them.

She laid back on the bed and spread her legs ready for him to take her. Seth discarded his clothes quickly and got on top his love and kissed her with a passion "Seth i can't wait please make love to me."

He was about to impale her when he stopped "Jojo i don't have a condom we can't." She pulled him back to her "Seth just fuck me i need you!" He smiled and kissed her before she arched her back when he rammed himself into her tight opening, holding her legs wide open so he could get as deep inside of her as possible "Seth!"

She screamed grabbing his forearms "Uhh Jojo.." He said slowly setting a rhythm letting himself stretch her walls.

Jojo finally felt complete, Seth was all she needed and more, he's come a long way from being her pool boy to her true love. She chuckled to herself before her walls clenched around him.

She pulled on his 2 toned locks for dear life. Seth saw his future flash in front of his eyes, he could see his family with Jojo grow, jojo was pregnant playing with their other children.

He could see Dean and Cameron there as well, it was glorious he wouldn't wait to have that life and now it was coming true. Jojo kissed him propelling him back into his heavenly reality "SETH oh shit seth i'm cumming yes oh!" She orgasmed when she felt his hot sperm splash into her womb for the first time. Jojo kept her face in his neck until he said "Jojo i love you." he laid beside her and kissed her temple "I love you too seth.. forever."

After that night Seth and Jojo had been together for a year before he proposed to her in the ring at one of his first live shows in New York, When she said yes the whole place went wild and he was congratulated from his now partners and best friends Dean and Roman.

Jojo had become a physical therapist for the WWE superstars before she got pregnant with their first child, Seth had fainted when she had told him about it and she had to call Dean and Roman to get him off the porch and into the house, when he had woken up he asked if it was a dream and she said no and when he almost fainted again she kissed him telling him she loved him.

Jojo eventually reconciled with her parents but they still don't really talk and that's what devastates her the most because they won't put aside their petty egos to see their first grandchild be born, but Jojo didn't worry too much about it because she had her own little family that consisted of the love of her life Seth, and best friends Dean, Cameron, Josh, Roman, and Naomi, they were her life now, and she could rest and reminisce about her perfect summer.

_**Good? let me know love u guys! if u have any ideas dont be afraid to PM me because i dont disregard anything but you know it helps if the pairing is what i ship lol and to find that out, all you need to do is look at my profile :) **_


End file.
